Flamewing
by VannuroRB
Summary: After picking up Yami as a small child, Yami lives the life he wants but after discovering his secret he finds a place he can call home. Puzzleshipping, yaoi and other stuff. [Discontinued]
1. Our new son

A test run to what I hope I'll make into a story, not entirely sure if it will be good or not. So I'll leave it to you to think what you…well think lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Our new son<p>

The small group of reporters followed the scientist through the laboratory, they whispered quietly among themselves as they glanced out the large windows at the view of Domino city. They soon stopped at a door and watched as the scientist punched a few numbers into the security lock before the door opened for them and they walked in to the room.

Kenzo looked up as his colleague walked closer and told him about the reporters; giving a nod to his colleague he walked to the reporters and seated them before turning to them.

'I'm glad you could make it' He greeted 'I hope you'll find this demonstration inspiring to the new age of technology we'll be going into soon'.

One reporter lifted his hand 'If I may, you said that this will help medical technology, can you elaborate more for that?'

'Of course' Kenzo smiled and glanced over at the table that sat in the middle of the room, a small boy laying on it; the reporters raised their brow when they realised there was a child in the room 'As you can see from here, over there is a small boy we found not long ago' Kenzo explained 'His condition was deteriorating; his body was curled up and all he did was scream and cry, obviously traumatised by something. Though what it was we aren't sure, but we knew that no therapy could help him and every day he had to be sedated heavily into sleep to keep him silent. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, he was completely still and would not help himself in anyway. His age is about twelve or so, and the only thing we were able to gather from him is his name Atemu' He then faced the reporters 'This child has been through something that he shouldn't have, and there is no way to treat him, except for my latest invention' He then pointed to the machine hanging over the boy, looking like a large laser as it pointed to the boy and a small glass covered over the boy's body 'With this machine, I can erase any memory he has'.

'Is it completely safe?' Another reporter asked.

'The power the beam will produce is extreme' Kenzo replied 'That is why we have given him covering, but with that over him the beam will pass through the glass safely and will remove his memory'.

'Are you sure this is the best way for the child's health?'

'I believe it is' Kenzo sighed 'It is an unfortunate way to cure him I admit, but if it means saving a child's life then it must be done, I'm sure you'll agree. He can't feed himself, he can't do anything for himself; if that was your child, would you not do the same?'

The reporters glanced at each other, knowing that the doctor had a point to his explanation. He gave a small smile before turning to his colleague and giving them a small nod to start the machine up. They turned to a small control panel and tapped a few numbers in before glancing at the child. A small protective screen came down in front of the reporters and scientists which made the reporter's question again.

'A safety measure' Kenzo explained 'Nothing to be worried about'.

The reporters gave a small nod before they turned to watch what was happening. The laser then gave a small hum before it shot a beam into the glass and to the boy's forehead, they watched curiously as the unconscious boy remained still throughout the duration, Kenzo smiled and was about to explain how it worked before there was a loud clank and they turned as the glass over the boy exploded and broke into tiny shards.

'Turn it off!' Kenzo growled to which his colleague obliged and quickly turned the machine off.

The glass then parted and Kenzo hurried over to the boy, he leaned over the small boy and checked his pulse before leaning closer to check his breathing, when seeing that he was fine Kenzo turned to the boy's face wondering why he wasn't conscious.

But then his eyes fluttered open and after a few times of blinking the blurred vision disappeared, he looked up at the bright lights before seeing Kenzo leaning over him, he stared into his smiling face while he laid confused.

'Hello Ate-No' He shook his head 'You need a new name for a new start…let's see…' He smiled and sat the boy up 'Yami. You're new name is Yami now'.

Yami stared at the man, barely understanding what he meant but followed along nonetheless. Kenzo moved closer and picked the boy up in his arms, Yami was limp and hung in the man's arms as he was getting used to the feeling of having a body, his eyes exploring around the lab before Kenzo carried him to the reporters and sat Yami down. Yami blinked and looked up at the people surrounding him confused.

'There' Kenzo turned to the reporters 'His mind is completely blank'.

'If I may, he seems a little…confused' One reporter commented.

'Yes, for his particular treatment it is like taking him back to the first day he was born' Kenzo explained 'He can't talk, he can't walk, he can't even smile yet. He's only just realising he has a body right now'.

'And will this be a problem to your invention?'

Kenzo gave a light chuckle 'No I hope not. You see, despite Yami having forgotten everything, it will only take him a matter of a few days for him to learn how to be a person again'.

'How many days exactly?'

'About five or six'.

'And you claim that this will cure all traumatised patients in hospitals?'

'It will do. Admittedly we still need to do a few more changes to it but soon one day we'll erase the problem from people's minds and it will be like it never happened. They'll be having a fresh start like young Yami here'.

The reporters quickly made a few notes before they hounded Kenzo for more questions. Yami sat and watched them all with a plain look, he then turned to his hands and moved them slightly to realise he could wriggle them. He then looked up to see Kenzo and the other reporters walk to the door while still talking with one another, watching their legs work Yami pushed himself up and tried to walk but even standing proved difficult and he simply wobbled and fell over with a thud.

'Yami' Yami looked up to see Kenzo walk back and picked Yami up again 'Here, let me carry you. You don't want to push your mind too fast or it could be serious damage to you'.

Yami rested his head on Kenzo's shoulder as they walked out of the room and were surrounded by the reporters again; Yami looked at each of them with confused looks before they were bathed in sunlight and Yami gazed up at the burning sun, feeling a slight comforting warm feeling from its heat.

'Doctor Aten, where are you taking this boy?' One reporter asked.

'To my house of course' He replied 'Yami needs to be with a family, and that's just what he'll be with'.

A flood more questions were poured onto him as he opened the car door and slipped Yami inside, he watched as Kenzo told the reporters he wouldn't answer any more questions before he walked round the other side and sat in the driver's seat. He soon got the car moving before he drove away from the puzzle reporters.

Yami watched the scenery move before his eyes, he gently put his hand to the glass hoping to touch it but found he couldn't.

'Yami' Having already get used to the name, Yami turned to Kenzo who was driving 'I know this might seem strange…but I want you to call me father, when you can talk. Because that's what I am' He turned to Yami to give him a small smile 'I'm your father, and you're my son, and you'll be a good son won't you?'

Yami stared at him confused before turning to the scenery again, finding that more interesting then what Kenzo was telling him.

* * *

><p>Rina came back home later that evening, she unlocked the door to the penthouse she lived in and walked in, she saw Kenzo sitting on the floor with small toys scattered around the floor and Yami grabbing each one separately to inspect it. She gave a small sigh and took her coat off and placed her bag on the sofa before walking over, seeing her husband give her a smile.<p>

'Hey Rina darling' He greeted and got up to kiss her on the cheek.

'Are you sure about this?' Rina asked and hinted to Yami.

'Of course, you wanted a son right?'

'I did…but I feel terrible…that we'll lie to him…'

'It's for his own good' Kenzo reassured and held her hand 'We'll tell him everything when he's older and I'm sure that he'd understand that we did it to help him, not distress him, because that's what we did'.

Rina sighed and nodded 'I know…it just seems unfair…that he won't remember his real family'.

'I doubt it would do him any good if he could' Kenzo sighed and shook his head 'I've searched everywhere and there has been no report of a missing boy matching his description…whoever abandoned him wanted to stay abandoned…we're his parents now, and we'll never abandon him'.

Rina gave a nod 'I suppose…'

Kenzo smiled before turning to Yami 'Yami' The boy looked up 'Come meet your mother'.

Rina kneeled down to his level 'Hello Yami, you look much better now' She reached out and stroked his hair 'How much do we need to teach him?'

'At least the basics' Kenzo replied 'He doesn't even know how to smile, but luckily after a while it'll click back together and he'll be like a normal twelve year old'.

'Good' Rina smiled as she cupped Yami's chin 'Don't worry; we'll look after you Yami. Forever'.

'That's right' Kenzo added with his own smile 'We won't let you get hurt again'.

Yami stared at his two new parents before managing to pull his own smile and turned back to playing with the toys, oblivious to what had happened to him.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Yeah this sucks, I wouldn't be surprised if I delete it lol. But oh well, points for trying I guess.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Out of place

Well…uhh…I thought it wasn't fair to decide over one chapter so I decided to make another one…just to see how it flows and stuff…yes…

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Out of place<p>

There was an explosion and shouts from men as they ordered the soilders to move forwards, leading to more explosions from the battlefield. The students watched the video in boredom, the only reason they kept their eyes glued to the screen was so the teacher wouldn't scold them for being lazy. Kaiba sat with his arms crossed before he heard scratching and glanced to his side, Yami sat next to him scribbling away on a scrap piece of paper, letting his curiosity get the better of him Kaiba leaned over slightly to see what he was doing.

It was a small drawing of what looked like a design for a robot; Yami was currently labelling the small parts and making notes before he glared up at Kaiba and covered his plan with his hand.

'Don't be so rude' Yami hissed quietly.

'Bite me' Kaiba muttered back 'What were you drawing? A robot?'

Yami nodded before turning back to his sketch 'It's going to be a robot that will be programmed with vast amounts of knowledge and feelings, so it'll be like a real person. We could use them to be teachers or doctors, all the really important jobs, it'll be great. I'm sure my dad would agree'.

'You mean the father whose company is going bankrupt?' Yami shot him another glare as he sat back and smirked 'Your father would never agree to make something as worthless as that, you'd be in poverty if he did'.

'Take that back!' Yami growled.

'Aten!' Yami turned to the class as they all faced him from his sudden outburst 'Be quiet and please pay attention'.

Yami gave a small nod but as soon as the teacher looked away he returned to finishing his design, Kaiba gave a small roll of his eyes but sat back and ended up being bored with everyone else. Once the film was over the teacher moved to the front of the class and picked up tests.

'Alright everyone, it's time for your tests' They said earning a groan.

Yami and Kaiba watched as the teacher moved between the desks and handed the students their test paper, once the both of them got their test paper Yami grinned and glanced up at Kaiba as he picked up his pen.

'Race ya Kaiba' Yami offered with a twirl of his pen 'Or are you scared I'll beat you again like the last time?'

'Piss of Aten' Kaiba growled 'I could beat you any day'.

'It's a mystery as to why you haven't yet' Yami retorted 'You're not intimidated I might be a genius next to you right?'

'Like hell you are. You're just a cocky son of a bitch, you're no genius you just have dumb luck is all'.

'More than you do. I bet I could beat you in sixteen seconds'.

'Let's find out then'.

'Alright class, you can start…' The teacher gazed up at the clock and waited a few moments as the hand reached the hour 'Now'.

Everyone then started on their test; Yami watched Kaiba start the test as well with a small smirk before he opened his and answered the questions. He only needed to read half of the question before quickly scribbling the answer down and moving to the next one. The teacher had sat down for a few minutes before looking up and seeing Yami with his hand in the air.

'Something wrong Aten?' The teacher asked curiously.

'Nothing wrong' Yami replied as he stood up with his test in his hands 'Just finished'.

There were a few whispers as Yami made his way down to the front and handed his test over 'Can I go early?'

'Hold on' The teacher took the test and went through the questions to check he had answered them all and didn't ski it to get out of the class early. Yami could hear the other students behind him whispering things such as 'He must've cheated' and 'There's no way he could've done it' but Yami simply tried to ignore them and watched his teacher. They gave a hum but nodded 'Alright, you can go'.

There were complains but the teacher hushed them over as Yami grabbed his bag and gave a small wink to Kaiba 'I win again Kaiba!' Yami bragged before darting out of his class.

Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Idiot' he mumbled before carrying on with the test.

* * *

><p>Yami came to his home some minutes' walk away; he opened the door to his penthouse and slipped out his shoes. Since his father was the head of the science department and his inventions often lead to great work the Aten's weren't the poorest people in town, but even so his good luck was starting to run out.<p>

'Mum I'm back!' Yami called out as he dropped his bag on the sofa and went in search of his mother.

'In the kitchen Yami' Rina called back.

Yami stopped on the stairs and turned back to walk into the kitchen, his mother standing at the sink washing dishes 'Hey mum, dad still at work?'

'Like always' She replied and turned to him with a smile 'How was school?'

'The usual' He replied as he leaned against the counters 'They threw a test on us, but I'm sure I got it all right'.

'That's good'.

Yami smiled but then glanced down at his feet 'Say mum…you know dad hasn't…been bringing money in right?' He kicked his feet idly 'Will we…be really poor soon?'

'No of course not' She reassured 'Your father is a smart man and he'll find some way to make money, he just needs a little more time'.

Yami gave a smile 'Hey mum! Check this out!' He put his hand in his pocket and took out his drawing and showed it to his mother 'Look. I think dad should totally make this'.

'What is it?' Rina asked 'Some sort of robot?'

'Yep. You see, we can fill it up with all kinds of knowledge and personalities; we could make them as teachers and other important jobs'.

'That sounds nice'.

Yami smiled 'I can build one and give it to you mum, that way you won't feel lonely and you can have someone to talk to, I can even give it a woman voice if you like'.

Rina gave a small chuckle 'Thank you Yami, I'd like that if you could build it'.

'Of course! I'll have it built by next mother's day' Yami then glanced up at the clock 'Hey mum, can I go get dad?' Yami asked 'I can show him my designs'.

'Of course, you can also find out if he's staying at work late or not' She rolled her eyes 'Kenzo seems to have forgotten once again how to use a phone'.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Alright, I'll get changed and I'll pass on the message' Yami hurried up to his room, it wasn't a small room though its space came from Yami didn't have much in his room. A bed to sleep in, a desk to work on in the corner, a wardrobe to keep his clothes in and a cabinet to keep all the trophies he had won from school. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his two in one shirt and some jeans before slipping into them and hurrying back down, he jumped the last step of the stairs and turned to the door to slip back into his shoes 'See you later mum'.

'Don't be too late Yami' She called out as Yami walked out and shut the door behind him.

'Yeah mum' Yami muttered to himself as he walked over to the elevator.

* * *

><p>There was an explosion and after the smoke cleared the scientist checked the damage that the large gun that was in the middle of the explosion had endured. Kenzo stood over by the controls and glanced at them.<p>

'No damage is visible on the outside sir' One of his colleagues replied.

'Excellent, Jiro might stop whining when he sees it' Kenzo sighed and rubbed his head 'Nothing living could stand up against that, so he better be happy the spirit possessors wouldn't be able to stand up against it'.

'Cool' Kenzo looked down at his side to see Yami standing by him 'Is that the new gun the army is raving about? It looks awesome!'

'Yami, how did you get in?' Kenzo queried 'I locked the door with the password'.

Yami gave a shy grin and rubbed the back of his head 'Well…no offense dad, you're security is good but when I'm involved it's easy as pie'.

Kenzo sighed 'Yami what have I told you about hacking into our security system? You could damage it!'

'Sorry dad…but if I, a sixteen year old can break it, then surely that must mean you should check it over and make it better right?'

Kenzo sighed and put his hand on Yami's shoulder, making the teen fall silent as he knew that meant trouble 'Finish up here, I have to have words with my son'.

'Yes sir'.

Kenzo pulled Yami out of the testing room and down the corridor until they came to his office, the both of them walked in while Kenzo walked over and sat behind his desk with a small sigh.

'Yami what have I told you about hacking in?' He scolded as he crossed his legs.

'Sorry dad' Yami apologised 'But I do have a point, if I can hack into it then pretty much anyone can'.

'Yami I don't like it when you brag your talents around my work. Not only do you make me look incompetent at my work in front of my colleagues you make me look like a father who can't control his son, this job is about work, but it's also about making a good appearance and you're not helping with that part Yami'.

Yami hung his head and nodded 'Y-Yes dad…'

Kenzo then sighed 'What did you want anyway Yami? I know you wouldn't be here without a reason'.

Yami smiled 'Well mum says to remember to call if you're going to be late and' Yami took his sketch out and handed it to his father 'Do you think you could make this?'

Kenzo took the paper and read through the notes 'What is this?'

'It's a robot, we can fill it with knowledge and it can do the really important jobs like us' Yami then grinned 'I also want to make one for mum for mother's day, we can make it like a woman so mum won't get lonely when you're at work and I'm at school'.

'Where did you get this idea from?' Kenzo questioned.

'At school' Yami replied 'During class actually'.

'Who do you sit next to in school? It's that Kaiba boy isn't it? Did he tell you of this?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Dad, Kaiba's a jerk but he's not stupid, he wouldn't tell me anything even if I was stabbing him'.

'Then where did you come up with this?'

'I told you, I thought of it myself'.

'No normal sixteen year old thinks of these things Yami'.

'Well I guess I ain't normal then' And then Yami turned and stormed out of his father's office.

Kenzo sighed and rubbed his forehead, knowing that even if he called Yami back he wouldn't return, he glanced at the design and shook his head 'No…I suppose you're not Yami' He muttered as he pocketed his drawing.

* * *

><p>Kenzo came home later that evening; he walked in and shut the door behind him only to see his wife march up to him. She crossed her arms as he took off his coat with a small sigh, knowing that that look only meant he had done something wrong.<p>

'What have you said to Yami?' She questioned 'As soon as he came home he locked himself in his room, so it had to be something you've done'.

'I only asked him where he got this from' Kenzo defended as he showed her the drawing.

'That's his robot design, so what?'

'Rina, something this complex could not be done by a boy of his age'.

'Well maybe he's smarter than boys his age, did you think about that?'

'Even if he was, there is no way he could've known about something like this' Kenzo explained with a small frown 'Either he's playing us along and copied it out of a book or something, or someone else has told him about this. Someone we don't know about'.

Rina then watched her husband 'Do you think that?'

'It could be'.

'Then…you think this person is dangerous?'

'I'm not sure Rina, but that's why I have to find out to make sure he isn't doing something dangerous'.

Rina sighed but let her husband climb up the stairs and come to Yami's room; he sucked a deep breath before knocking on the door 'Come in' Yami called out.

Kenzo opened the door and walked in, seeing Yami lying on his bed reading a magazine and sitting in his boxers. He glanced up at his father before turning back to his magazine.

'Hi dad' Yami greeted.

'Yami why are you sitting naked?' Kenzo questioned.

'I'm not naked, I have my underwear on' Yami pointed out.

'That doesn't give me an answer'.

Yami rolled his eyes as he turned the page 'I got a little hot is all'.

'Hot?' Kenzo repeated as he took the magazine to check it.

'Hot as in temperature dad' Yami reassured 'Not hot as in aroused'.

Kenzo then handed back his magazine 'Why didn't you open the window?'

Yami shrugged 'No wind, it wouldn't have made a difference if I opened it or not'.

'It's not even that hot in here Yami'.

'Feels like it to me'.

Kenzo sighed before walking over 'At least put your pants back on'.

Yami rolled his eyes again before sitting up and picking his jeans back on to pull on, Kenzo took the chance to sit on the bed next to Yami 'Yami…you haven't met anyone and not told us have you?'

'No' Yami replied 'No one extra ordinary anyway, why?'

Kenzo then took the design out which made Yami glance away again 'I just…don't know how someone your age can come up with something like this'.

'Unless you haven't notice dad I am pretty smart, look' He then pointed to his trophies in the cabinet 'Don't they mean anything to you?'

'I know you're very talented Yami-'

'I'm more then talented dad…I'm so…better at everything that it's scary at times'.

Kenzo sighed 'You're just…different is all'.

Yami snorted and rested his head in his hands 'Sometimes I wish I was normal'.

'Yami, are you sure you haven't met anyone'.

'No dad' Yami replied dully.

'And you came up with this by yourself?'

'Yes dad' Came another dull reply.

'Alright…then I believe you Yami' Kenzo stood up 'I'm sorry about our disagreement earlier'.

Yami watched his father walk back to his door 'Wait dad' Kenzo turned to Yami again 'Can I…ask you something?'

'Of course' Kenzo replied.

Yami played with his hands 'Did you…ever feel like you were out of place?'

'Out of place?' Kenzo repeated with a curious frown 'What do you mean?'

'Like…you don't belong somewhere…I feel like that all the time…'

'Of course I did' Kenzo returned to Yami's side to pat him on the back 'Everyone goes through that sometime in their life, I did, I'm sure your mother did, and everyone in the world has probably'.

'So…what do I do to get rid of it?'

'Find your place' Kenzo replied 'I got rid of mine by realising what I wanted to do, and strived on to reach it. You just need to do the same'.

'And how do I know when I find my place'.

'You'll know son, you'll know' Kenzo smiled and ruffled Yami's hair 'Try not to strip again, and don't lock yourself in alright?'

'Yes dad'.

'Alright then' He then turned to leave, but left the door open.

Yami rolled his eyes before getting up and shutting the door, regardless of what his father said to him. He fell back on his bed and sighed 'Find my place…stupid' He muttered before picking up his magazine again and reading it.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

What a beefy chapter…so…Yami feels out of place eh? I wonder what could that mean…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Wings of flame

I wanted to write this to hopefully make people less confused.

And yet more confused! Mwhahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Wings of flame<p>

Yami poked his head out of his room as he watched his mother walk into the bedroom, with a smile he crept out of his room and snuck down the stairs to the door. He grabbed his jacket to slip on while he kicked his shoes on and opened the door to leave.

'Yami' The teen tensed hearing his mother's voice 'You better not be going to your father's laboratory again'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'Not a chance mum, see you later'.

Rina sighed as Yami ran from the penthouse then 'One of these days Kenzo is going to blow and it won't be good'.

* * *

><p>Yami approached the laboratory after some minutes' walk, though frowned when he recognised the army cars parked outside. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yami walked into the building and poked around until he found his father talking with Jiro, the army general, with several guards making sure they wouldn't get interrupted.<p>

'I'm interested in seeing what you've done Kenzo' Jiro gleefully commented as they started to walk away 'The money has been spent well right?'

'Of course' Kenzo replied 'We've tested, double tested and so on so forth. Everything should be alright'.

'Excellent. I want my men to have the best equipment you can make. I don't want to be let down'.

Kenzo gave a small smile though hid the fact that he was the most nervous person-most likely-in the entire world. They came to the testing room and after Kenzo typed in the new password he let Jiro and his men walk in first.

'Hold it!' The guards ordered as they turned and aimed their guns.

Yami yelped but held his hands up 'I didn't do it!' Yami defended.

'Yami' Kenzo gave a scolding glare 'You shouldn't be here'.

Yami gave a nervous smile 'I-I just saw the cars…a-and figured something exciting was happening…'

Kenzo sighed and kept his glare on Yami as Jiro stood by Kenzo's side 'A friend?'

'Uhh…my son' Kenzo corrected 'Sorry sir'.

He gave a light laugh and patted Kenzo on the back 'No need. He can tag along, he won't be a problem'.

Yami grinned and once Jiro gave the signal to the guards to put their guns away Yami jogged past them and walked by his father's side, though the glare was still there. They stood over by the controls that Kenzo's colleagues worked at; a chair sat at the furthest end with a glass casing hanging above it waiting to drop over it.

'This one you see sir' Kenzo started to explain while Yami listened out of curiosity 'Is a covering that is so strong it can stand up to the highest temperature ever'.

'Looks like glass to me' Jiro retorted.

'Oh no, the glass isn't it. It's on the glass. It's a thin see-through covering so no one will know it's there'.

'I see. And how strong would you say it is?'

'Theoretically you could be able to go through lava with it; though I wouldn't suggest it since we haven't tested it. But it would stand up against all kinds of heat'.

'And you're sure that if we used it that my men won't get harmed right?' Jiro raised his brow as Kenzo glanced away slightly 'You have tested it on people right?'

'Well…it was a safety measure…' Kenzo mumbled.

'How do you expect me to trust it when you haven't even tested it on people?'

'I'll do it' Yami offered as he jogged over to the chair and sat down.

'Yami. Come back here' Kenzo ordered.

'Let him go Kenzo' Jiro reassured with a smile 'If it's truly safe to humans, then he won't be harmed. Unless he's an alien'.

Kenzo couldn't argue back against the man, and with a sigh turned to his colleagues 'Alright, let's do this then'.

Yami sat comfortably and watched as the glass casing closed in on him and trapped him in the small space, Yami didn't seem to mind though and simply turned to the camera hanging on the wall behind him and gave it a small wave. His father sighed as he watched his son on the screen but tried to ignore his calmness as he carried on working.

'Alright, start slowly' He ordered his colleague before turning to Yami 'Yami, if you feel anything wrong you just tell me and we'll turn it off right away, understood?'

Yami gave a thumbs up to show that he was alright and sat patiently, Kenzo sighed but reached over to start the machine up to create heat. Yami glanced around as he heard groaning and figured that the testing had started; he tapped his fingers idly as he watched his father turn the heat up slowly and gently, though Yami wasn't fazed by this and smiled.

'Nice in here dad!' Yami called out with a small chuckle.

Jiro chuckled as well 'Well I'll be, I'm already starting to sweat out here and your boy looks totally fine with it. I'm impressed I must say, I hope everything else has followed this lead'.

Kenzo gave a nod before wiping off some sweat on his forehead 'Yes sir, I won't let you down'.

Yami smiled as he watched his father talk to Jiro, hoping that it was a good conversation they were having. Yami then gasped and clutched his chest, panting and worrying a little as he was starting to run out of breath for no apparent reason, the adults didn't fail to notice and Kenzo frowned with worry.

'Yami are you alright?' Kenzo asked.

Yami gave a small nod as he panted 'F-Fine…just short of breath…' Yami replied before realising that he was sweating as well 'I-Is it me or is it getting hot in here?'

'Quick, stop now' Kenzo ordered to his colleagues.

'We can't' They defended 'It won't respond'.

'What?' Try everything! Anything!'

Yami watched his father as he pulled at the neck of his shirt, feeling the sweat run down his neck and damping his clothes. As Kenzo and his colleagues tried to find a way to get Yami out of the casing, a bright light filled the room which made everyone cover their eyes and hear the glass break before it died down and everything went back to normal. Kenzo opened his eyes and gazed towards Yami who laid unconscious in the chair.

'Yami!' He ran over to the teen and shook him lightly to wake him 'Yami! Wake up! Are you alright? Yami!'

Yami gave a small groan and fluttered his eyes open, turning to his father 'D-Dad?' He mumbled and looked around 'W-What's going on? Did I do something wrong?'

'No. No you're fine' He helped Yami stand up, but seeing as the teen was wobbly he put his arm around Yami to keep him steady, he glanced quickly at the camera before walking Yami back to safety 'Something must've gone wrong with the wiring…Yami, you go back home now'.

'Oh please' Yami whined 'I'm fine, really'.

'No. Now go. I'll have someone drive you back just to be sure, you go wait in the reception'.

Yami sighed but didn't argue against his father and wobbled to the door before leaving, Jiro then turned to Kenzo with a small frown 'I hope this doesn't happen often' He commented.

'No sir' Kenzo replied 'A one off…I don't know what caused it…I'm sorry sir'.

'It better be' Jiro then turned to his men and gestured them to walk out 'We'll give you a few minutes to clean up'.

Kenzo watched as Jiro followed his guards out, Kenzo sighed heavily before turning to his colleagues 'Can you send me the video? I want to watch it again'.

'Yes sir'.

After showing Jiro the rest of his inventions Kenzo was alone that evening, he sat in the office watching the footage of what had happened earlier that day on his computer, he hummed as he watched the blinding light take up the screen before he paused it and rewound it before he paused it and squinted at the screen. He then took up a marker pen he had nearby and outlined a shape on the screen, realising that it was a faint outline of what looked like a wing.

'Oh no' Kenzo whispered before getting up and hurrying out of his laboratory.

* * *

><p>Yami leaned on the balcony wall in his room, he sighed as he rested his head on his arms and watched the sun set between two skyscrapers; it was hard for him to keep his mother from smothering and worrying over him when he explained what had at the laboratory, and his mother made him rest in his room, though rest was the last thing he wanted to do.<p>

Yami sighed again before glancing to his side and smiling lightly; a small butterfly sat on the balcony wall and casually rested its wings. Yami watched its blue coloured wings gently move against the wind as it rested, Yami reached out to try to touch it, but with a small groan it fluttered up and around his head. Yami watched it half interested as it zipped back and forth.

'You're early aren't you?' Yami questioned as he watched the butterfly 'Shouldn't you be flying around in a few more months or something?'

The butterfly was silent and only flittered away speedily, Yami gave a faint chuckle as he was once again alone, and admired the view for a short while before frowning.

'Something's not right…' He mumbled, he then glanced behind him before his face fell into shock.

Behind him were two huge wings that seemed to hang onto his back, but what made it stranger for the teen were they were made out of fire. Yami stared at it-mainly with confusion but shock and fear swam with it as well-but as soon as he moved an inch the wings gave a large flap which lifted Yami slightly and he gave a yelp. He was dropped onto his feet immediately and he clung to the wall with a small pant.

'Okay…' Yami whispered before glancing over his shoulder but blinked in confusion as the wings had disappeared. He turned to his window and looked around perplexed but once he saw his reflection again the wings returned and before he could do anything the wings flapped again and lifted him up so he stood barely on the balcony before he tipped back and fell off.

Yami grabbed the wall of the balcony and hung in the air limply, he made the mistake of looking down to see the distance between him and the road beneath-which was a long drop-he closed his eyes and bit his lip as he distracted himself.

'O-Okay. Don't panic' Yami whispered but gave another yelp as he felt his hand slip a little 'Oh god I'm going to die!'

Yami then heard the wings flap, a low roar as they beat against the air. Yami sent a glare to the wings that seemed to form an attachment to his back, but with a bit of his lip he thought "I must be crazy" and let go of his hold on the balcony.

Yami started to fall through the air, though after reaching half way down the apartment building the wings seemed to kick in to Yami's thinking and started to beat again and quickly lifted Yami up instead of letting him plunge and brought him back to his balcony where he touched back onto it.

'Wow…' Yami whispered and was about to go in search of his mother, but seeing that the wings didn't leave he smirked and stepped off the balcony before the wings took him back into the air and he flew off around the city.

He raced around between the skyscrapers, having got used to the feeling-it became like having a second pair of arms, even though the wings weren't really connected to him-he zoomed past large buildings and barely fitting between two skyscrapers before pulling himself to a stop on top of an apartment building and hanging off a lightning conductor as he gazed over his view.

'This is so awesome' Yami said breath taken before smiling 'I've got to show mum and dad'.

Yami then let go of his resting place before taking off again and returning to the penthouse, he landed perfectly on the balcony and he watched his wings fold nicely to his back before disappearing, he checked his back yet that seemed to be unharmed by the wings. Dazzled by more amazement Yami quickly hurried to his bedroom door and opened it, but stopped when he heard his parents raised voices so crept closer to listen.

'Are you sure it wasn't some sort of…malfunction?' Rina questioned.

'I know what I saw' Kenzo sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Yami's not normal, he's not like the others there's something wrong with him…I'm starting to wonder if picking him up and erasing his mind was a good idea'.

Yami seemed to freeze then, he wasn't sure how he should've felt; angry was the most obvious one as well as sadness, confusion was a possibility yet instead he felt empty like everything inside him had been washed out which only made him want to listen more.

'W-What can we do then?' Rina stuttered on the verge of a crying fit.

'I don't know. We can always erase his memories again…but we'd be doing that for the rest of his life…and that's not fair' Kenzo sighed again 'I don't know…but if anyone finds out-including Yami-he'd probably get killed for this…and god knows what would happen to us if they found that we took him in'.

Yami felt water trickle down his face before realising they were tears, he dabbed them away before hurrying back to his room to hide the fact that he had listened to their conversation. Without much thinking added to it Yami ran out onto his balcony again and waited for the fire wings to form out before flying off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the edge of a building he had found, he buried his face in his knees as he cried lightly to himself. After a few hours of sniffling and feeling water trickle down his cheeks, he lifted his head up and rubbed his red eyes before standing up and looking around. He never felt more lost then before, he wasn't sure where to go-home didn't seem a warm place to be at the time.<p>

But he didn't want to dawdle on top of a building either so took off again and flew around the city as he tried to think of a place to go. He had no other family, no friends, but he didn't dare stay on the streets at the time of night it had become.

'Sir' An officer called to Jiro, he approached as he pointed to the screen 'There's something flying over Domino'.

'A spirit possessor?' Jiro questioned.

'Could be sir'.

Jiro hummed in thought 'Send out jets and try to lure it to the edge of the city' Jiro ordered to which a few men got up to hurry to his orders 'I don't want to alarm anyone that a war might be starting out; we'll dispose of it quickly'.

Yami idly flew around town before stopping and hanging in the air, he glanced down at the city lights underneath his feet making him sigh and pinch himself lightly.

'Ow…definitely real' Yami mumbled 'I wish it wasn't though…'

Yami then heard roaring and he looked up to see three jets fly above him, he covered his ears lightly as the noise grew louder until they passed over. Yami flew higher to watch them go off in the distance with a small frown.

'The army never fly this low' Yami said to himself then quickly flew higher as the planes came back and almost hit him 'Jeez! What's wrong with them?'

Yami then watched as they turned around and came back towards Yami 'Uh oh' Yami then quickly turned to fly off as well, realising that they were after him.

Yami quickly glanced around to try and find somewhere to lose them as they were closing in on him and thought of the best thing to do, he abruptly stopped and turned to fly over them and watched the planes having to take longer to turn around. Yami gave a light chuckle as he carried on in his direction-occasionally ducking between buildings in hope they'd lose sight of him-before coming to where the woods were outside the city area. Hoping he'd lose them out there and return when they'd given up the hunt for him; he would just have to remember not to fly around with his new friends.

'There it is' Jiro said as he pointed to the screen then turned to another guy 'Let's test out Kenzo's new gun; apparently nothing can survive it'.

Yami glanced around with a small frown 'Where are the planes?' Yami questioned as he couldn't spot the jets anymore.

There was a small bang which made Yami look around and saw a shell flying towards him before an explosion filled the air outside the city edge.

'Hit' Jiro said proudly and smiled 'That'll teach those freaks to step in our city'.

The men gave a small cheer and applause as well as Jiro smiled 'I guess Kenzo is good at something' He then frowned and looked closer at the screen 'What's this?' He asked, pointing to a small dot that was flying from the explosion.

'Debris?' The man suggested unsurely.

As the explosion died down Yami was thrown back unconscious, going further away from the explosion before landing with a splash.

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Found out he wasn't their child, exploded and now drowned. This has got to be the worst day of all time.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Spirit possessor community

Hopefully things shall be explained by now.

And that's the truth of it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Spirit possessor community<p>

'I don't feel right looting from an injured guy' One voice reasoned.

'He's dead. He's not going to need it is he?' Another voice growled with a tut to follow.

'Dude, he's alive'.

'Dude! He looks like he's been through a volcano and a tornado and a car! I don't think he's damn well alive do you?'

Yami could hear the distant voices growing closer, feeling his numb body gain a sense of feeling through its veins. His eyes began to slowly open and let the light reach his sight as he gazed up at the two males leaning over him; one had long white hair which made Yami think of a woman at first but he was sure it was a male at the type of temper he had, he had scruffy clothes that were ripped in some places and had dirt stains spread over the clothes, even a bandage was wrapped around his arm like he had an injury. A rucksack was gently sliding off his back with lumps poking at the sides. The other male was taller and had more muscle then the other male; he had tanned skin and long blonde hair, his clothes followed the other males clothes though they were more suited to getting dirty and trekking like they apparently had been.

Yami opened his eyes some more and turned his head to them, trying to find his lost voice deep inside him to break them out of their arguing.

'Who cares what happens to him?' The white haired male hissed 'We'll loot him and let the birds pick at him'.

He then turned back to Yami and froze when he saw Yami's crimson eyes flicker open, Yami finally pulled his mind and head back together realising that these were strangers who wanted to steal from them.

'Whoa!' Yami sat up and crawled away from them.

'Whoa!' The males exclaimed and backed away from the now alive body.

Yami stopped when he was a considerable amount of distance between them and looked around his scenery; he was in a woodland somewhere, a river flowing gently by the males feet's and watering the lush area, trees spread further then Yami could see at his low height. He rubbed his head and shakily stood up, brushing his clothes lightly he looked around dazed, wondering where he was and which way was back home again.

'I told you he was alive!' The blonde proudly said and hit the other male on the back-hard as it made him growl and rub his shoulder.

'Yeah shut up' He murmured and walked over to Yami, then poked his shoulder to which the teen rubbed 'You looked like you were dead. Are you sure you're not a zombie or anything?'

'Uhh…pretty sure…' Yami mumbled as he glanced up and down at the male 'Umm…w-where am I?'

'You lost?' He then grinned and pulled Yami close with his arm wrapped around the male's shoulders 'Don't worry. We'll help you'.

'Really? I-I thought you was going to rob me'.

'Pfft, we thought you were dead' He retorted and gestured his friend to follow behind 'We ain't gonna do anything to you now. We're going to help you'.

'Oh…o-okay…'

'Psst, Bakura' The white haired male turned to his friend who leaned to his ear 'Are we going to mug him?'

The white haired male-Bakura-turned to his friend and hit him hard in the stomach with a scowl on his face 'You idiot!' He hissed 'You couldn't keep your mouth shut and pick up the damn hints could you? Now we have to do him in so he won't tell anyone my name! Were you born an idiot?'

'Sorry Bakura…' He whimpered and rubbed his midriff.

Bakura gave a growl before pulling a smile and turning back 'Sorry about tha-hey' Bakura looked around with a confused face 'Where'd the kid go?'

* * *

><p>Yami was running through the woods, pushing back the low branches and jumping over the rocks and other obstacles in his path. He had decided to leave the two males on their own after he heard the part about murdering him, and although he had no clue where he was he wanted to be anywhere but near them.<p>

'Hey kid!' He heard Bakura's voice echo through the trees 'My friend was just kidding!'

Yami didn't stop only until he came to a tree and grabbed on one of the lower branches of the tree, he pulled his body up and crawled along until he came to the trunk of the tree and sat himself comfortably in between the mess of branches. Some moments later Bakura and his friend came into view and looked around.

'Hey kid!' His friend called out with a sigh 'Oh great'.

'I don't know why you're getting pissed off' Bakura growled 'You're the one who let him go Marik'.

'Me? You were the one who was talking about bumping him off'.

Bakura gave a growl to warn Marik and went back to searching the area, his eyes fell low to the floor and he smirked when he found footprints. He gave a small nudge to Marik to show his findings and the male quickly caught on.

'Well he's not here' Bakura said and walked off with Marik following 'I wonder if we can catch him in time'.

'Yeah. He's probably gone too far now'.

Yami watched as Marik and Bakura walked off into the foliage, when Yami was sure he was alone he slipped out of the tree and landed on his feet, though hissed in pain when he started to register that there was throbbing pains emerging from different parts of his body. He stood close to the body of the tree, and sidled around it and tried running off in another direction only to end up running into something warm and hard.

'Lookie what I got!' Marik cheered as he grabbed Yami's arm.

'Get off!' Yami growled, and once again his fiery wings grew out of his back and flapped repeatedly to pull him away from Marik's grasp.

'Whoa!' The male let go of Yami and watched the male run away as his wings burned out then, Bakura joined Marik by his side and stared perplexed with the male 'Now that's something you don't see every day'.

'You stupid' Bakura mumbled before running after Yami 'Hey kid! Wait up! I said wait damnit!' Bakura caught up with Yami and grabbed his arm again the wings spread out again but Bakura only rolled his eyes 'Yeah nice fireworks mate, you don't have to worry, we won't hurt you'.

'Yeah right' Yami growled and tried to pull his arm free of their grip.

'Seriously, we're the same as you. We're like you'.

Yami stopped struggling and turned to them with a raised brow, looking between their faces with large grins, suspicion rose through him 'Like…me?' Yami questioned.

'With the wings and all' Marik explained 'You're a spirit possessor right?'

'Uhh…'

'Of course he is' Bakura then put his arm around Yami and pulled him along 'Come on, we have to introduce you to the others'.

'O-Others?' Yami repeated 'You mean…there's more?'

'Duh!' Bakura laughed and lead Yami through the woods, he then turned to him with a hum 'Though…I wonder which one you are'.

'Maybe crimson bird?' Marik suggested as he walked on the other side of Yami.

'No they have solid wings you dope' Bakura rolled his eyes and tutted a little 'I think he might be a phoenix…'

'Phoenix? Dude we're so lucky we found you!' Marik laughed 'Woo! No one would dare come a million miles of us!'

Bakura and Marik laughed at the idea and Yami gave a slight chuckle, too nervous and confused to understand what they really meant.

'By the way, you got a name kid?' Bakura asked casually.

'Uhh…Yami' Yami replied.

'Yami. I'm Bakura, and he's Marik' Bakura introduced.

'I still like kid better' Marik commented.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked through and deeper into the woods for a long time, Yami was wondering if this was another trick he was falling to but even if he was he couldn't remove Bakura's grip of him around his shoulders. Bakura and Marik talked casually between themselves, Yami didn't want to interrupt their talking much as he wasn't sure what they were talking about most of the time and hoped that his gut instinct was right.<p>

Marik then jumped on top of a fallen branch and grinned, turning to the other two who were some feet behind 'Come on! I don't want to be late to dinner!'

'Like hell they wouldn't start without us!' Bakura called after and pushed Yami forwards so he hit into the fallen branch and laughed, Yami groaned and watched as Bakura casually stepped over it and stretched his arms in the air 'Keep up kid, everyone will want to meet ya!'

'My name is Yami!' Yami corrected as he swung his body over the branch and followed Bakura and Marik to a clearing, when he felt the sun rays hit his skin again and there was no branches or rocks to fall over he looked around at the sight before him.

Stuck to the side of the trees were many houses, wooden built houses with ladders that reached to the floor and filled the canopy. People also walked around on the ground, doing their own thing-and a few of them spotted Yami with Marik and Bakura and gave odd looks at the teen-Yami was surprised that there was a community of people in the woods, it made him wonder if people knew they were here.

'Like it?' Bakura asked as he and Marik started to walk through the clearing.

'It's great!' Yami replied as he caught up with the two then frowned in confusion 'Uhh…where are we going now?'

'To see someone who can do something about your battle scars' Bakura joked.

'Huh?'

'These' Marik then poked Yami's cheek making him hiss in pain at the touch 'Your burn marks and whatever else you're hiding'.

'Oh…' Yami lifted his arms to see a few black scorches over his skin 'Umm…thanks I guess…'

'Incoming!'

Yami looked up only to get brought down to the ground with a thud and a groan to follow; he looked up to see a blonde sitting on top of him. He was roughly Yami's age, he felt heavy so Yami could guess that he was muscular though judging how his clothes hung off his body like a baggy second skin Yami could be sure. Though the thing he was more interested in was the two eagle like wings that were joined to his back and curling up in relaxation. Yami stared at the wings before turning to the face who was grinning at him.

'Hi' He greeted.

'Uhh…hi' Yami responded unsurely.

'Oi!' Marik gabbed the scruff of the blondes' shirt and peeled him away from Yami and threw him aside 'He's our boy'.

'What do you mean your boy?' He growled in disapproval 'You don't own anyone. Not like we'd let you anyway'.

'Ah shut up' Marik held his hand out to Yami and pulled him up before their hands went back to their comfortable place on each of his shoulder and pulled him along 'You're just jealous'.

'Like hell I am!'

Yami glanced back at the other male as he stormed off into the crowds of people, Yami watched him disappear before turning to Marik and Bakura with a raised brow of suspicion 'Own me?' Yami questioned.

'We're kidding' They reassured and patted Yami's shoulder to enforce their statement and carried on leading Yami through the clearing and people. They soon came to a small shelter hidden between two trees where voices floated from it, Yami tilted his head at it in question at what it was supposed to be but seeing as they were walking closer to it he knew he would find out. Bakura walked in first followed by Marik and Yami 'Oi Yugi! We have a new patient for you'.

Yami looked around the small building, there was many tables lining against the walls with odd boxes and items scattered over the tops of it, it wasn't the cleanest of places but Yami was sure it wasn't a hazardous place to be in. There were three people standing inside the building; two of them looked like identically to Bakura and Marik, only they were more skinner, smaller-and admittedly cuter looking. The other person made Yami blush to a light red colour at sight; he was smaller than the average person but his child like looks made up for it, he had large amethyst eyes that glistened in the little light like gems, he was perfectly slim and wore a simple baggy T-shirt that folded over his waist and small shorts that showed his bare legs-which only made Yami stare at them before trying to distract himself away from the skin. Inside Yami's chest his heart either felt like thousands of pins penetrated his organ, or that it melted under immense heat that he couldn't bear, but he was sure that the only thing it was doing was beating a little faster than normal.

'Who the hell is that?' The Marik look alike questioned as he crossed his arms and stood in front of the smaller boy 'He's not from our group'.

'A newbie' Bakura replied and pushed Yami forwards so he stumbled forwards 'He has some wounds that need tending to'.

He giggled and turned to the other two 'Don't worry Malik; I'll catch up with you and Ryou later okay'.

Malik gave a hum in agreement and dragged the shyer boy along, giving a warning glare at Yami which he flinched at and walked past Marik and Bakura.

'Bitchy much?' Marik commented, only to get elbowed in the stomach as Malik walked past, Marik grumbled to himself but was pulled out with an embarrassed Bakura dragging him out of the building.

Yami watched them disappear and leave him on his own before his arm was tugged and he was guided over to a chair which he sat down at 'Right, let's see if we can do something about these burns' The boy smiled and gently caressed his hands over the wound. Yami bit his lip to hold back the pain but managed to pull a smile to show he was alright 'I'm Yugi by the way'.

'Yugi…' Yami whispered with delight, but when he saw Yugi was looking at him in confusion he quickly looked away with a red face 'I-I mean…I-I'm Yami'.

'Yami. Nice to meet you, now let's get these sorted' Yugi walked over to a table and picked up a few gauzes and turned to Yami 'What have you been through? Looks like it must've been some ride'.

Yami gave a faint laugh 'Uhh…long story' Yami replied as Yugi put the first gauze over his cheek.

'Oh I see' Yugi then fell silent and continued to put gauzes over the scorches on his arms before smiling at the teen 'Lift up your shirt please'.

Yami crimsoned to a dark red colour and held his shirt tightly 'W-W-Wh-Why w-wou-would you w-want t-that?' Yami stuttered out.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'To see if there are any more of your wounds under your clothes, we can't leave them untreated; you might as well roll your trousers up as well'.

'Mmm…' Yami reached down and rolled his trouser legs as far as they would go up his thighs before shakily pulling his shirt up and letting Yugi see his chest, he had to turn his head to the side and hope Yugi wouldn't say anything he interpreted as embarrassing.

'Oohh, nice chest' Yugi giggled and put gauze over a wound on Yami's chest.

Yami wasn't sure which reaction was the best to go with; sink slightly in the chair and hope Yugi didn't find it suspicious or weird, or laugh and pretend it was a joke-which he was sure Yugi would find it odd. So instead just ended up biting his lip and feeling the warm burning of his blush over his face.

'There, all done' Yugi smiled and Yami didn't take much time to pull his shirt over his chest and hung his head to hide the annoying blush that refused to leave his face 'Will you be staying Yami?'

'Uhh…well I don't have anywhere to go' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I-I'm not…a problem here am I?'

'No, no' Yugi turned to smile at Yami which made his heart flutter and skip beats once again 'We just don't get many visitors around here that our friends'.

'O-Oh…right…'

There was a small coo that made Yami look around before feeling weight go to his laps and he turned to stare at the mass of hair sitting on his lap. Yami blinked and stared at the large blue eyes that gazed right back at him.

'What…is…this?' Yami questioned as it chirped and bounced slightly on his lap.

'Hmm…I haven't named his species yet' Yugi walked over and took the fur creature into his arms and nuzzled it lightly with a giggle 'His name is Kuriboh though. Kuriboh, meet Yami, Yami, Kuriboh'.

'Uhh…hi fur ball' Yami greeted and took it's paw lightly in his hand 'It's…weird'.

Kuriboh gave a frown and gave an angry growl to show he did not like the name calling, Yugi chuckled 'Oh you better be careful what you say Yami, Kuriboh is very sensitive about himself'.

'Oh…sorry then Kuriboh' Yami apologised.

Kuriboh gave a whistle and turned to Yugi to go back into his chest, Yami smiled as Yugi hugged Kuriboh tightly and stood up 'Well…umm…thanks for the…help and all…'

'It was nothing' Yugi smiled 'I'll see you later I guess'.

'Yeah…later' Yami walked back to the door, only to trip on something and make Yugi giggle, Yami cursed himself mentally and left before he did any more damage to his image.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later that Yami watched as the people seemed to clump large tables together in the middle of the ground and hang up small lanterns on smaller branches in reach. Yami gazed up at the sky as he realised it had turned orange for evening. Yami then looked to his side as someone tapped his shoulders, remembering the blonde from earlier.<p>

'Ya hungry?' He asked.

'Uhh…sure' Yami replied.

He chuckled and tugged on Yami's arm, pulling him over to the tables where he sat Yami down and took the space next to him 'Food should be out in a minute or two'.

'Oh…okay…'

'My name's Joey by the way' Joey introduced.

'I'm Yami'.

'Alright, Yami' Joey then glanced up and waved his arms 'Food!' He exclaimed as people brought out plates of food and sat them on the tables, Yugi smiled as he approached the two and put plates of food in front of them 'Yug, you're the best ever!'

'I didn't cook all of it Joey' Yugi giggled and sat on the other side of Yami-making him blush at the close touch.

'Yeah but your cooking is always the best'.

Soon the tables were filled with many steaming and colourful foods; some were fruit while there was also fish and cooked meat, cheese and sauces were also added. Yami hadn't seen so much food in his life and it made him smile at the sight, then looked up as Marik and Bakura sat opposite him at the table.

'Yo kid' Marik greeted 'Having a fun time?'

'Yeah it's…nice here' Yami replied.

'Good'.

Everyone then clapped their hands together when everyone was seated, Yami followed their lead as he didn't want to be the only one left out 'Itadakimasu' Then they started eating the food. Yami watched Joey dive into the food and gobbled it up and Yugi sharing his food with Kuriboh who was sitting comfortably on his lap, there was only one problem with having so much food, Yami wasn't sure where to start eating.

'Oi' Yami glanced up to see Marik holding a chicken leg out to him 'Fingers only I'm afraid'.

'That's fine' Yami said as he took the meat and bit into it, not realising how hungry he was until his stomach growled at the contact of food 'I…didn't think you'd have cooked food like this'.

Joey glanced up 'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked curiously.

'Oh…uhh…'

'I get it' Bakura bit into some bread and turned to Yami 'Because we live in tree houses we must automatically eat like savages right?'

'Err…no nothing like that' Yami looked down 'Just…didn't think you'd have…stuff to cook things…'

'We have cookers. We have fridges. We have everything you find in an ordinary home' Bakura rested his head on his hand while he ate 'We ain't that primitive mate'.

'Right…sorry…'

Yugi the turned to Yami after he gave Kuriboh a small pellet of food 'So, where are you from Yami?'

'Uhh…Domino city'.

There was a widespread "Oohh" which made Yami look around confused 'Domino city; home of the stupid and snobs' Marik joked 'Why the hell were you there? Undercover?'

'No'.

'Prisoner of war?' Bakura asked.

'No'.

'Test subject?' Joey asked.

'No. I lived there' Yami explained 'I have-well…had a family and I used to live there'.

'Had?' Yugi repeated 'Are they…?'

'No, no. Just I…' Yami shrugged a little 'I wasn't exactly the person I thought I was'.

'How so?'

'I'm not sure myself…apparently I was…my memories were erased when I was younger and…the people who I thought were my parents weren't really my parents'.

'They can erase memories?' Bakura hissed 'Damnit. Cheap assholes trying to fill gaps'.

'Did you run away?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Yeah…I guess…I ran away because…I didn't want it to be true…so crazy dream I was having…'

Marik groaned making Yami gaze up at the male 'Somebody pull the violins out and get some tissues I think I'm gonna cry' Everyone gave a small laugh at the joke-even Yami found himself chuckling along 'Look, whatever your story is we've all heard it, we've all had shitty lives, but hey you found us so it's going to be alright'.

'Uhh…'

'You're staying right?' Joey questioned 'After all, we are practically family'.

Yami gave a smile and nodded 'Yeah…I might stay for a while…'

******************************End of chapter 4*******************************

That was one hell of a long chapter, for pointless meanings.

I kid, so Yami has found people like him eh? Let's hope its smooth sailing for him from now on.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Spirit phoenix

I didn't forget about this story!

I…was building suspense!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Spirit Phoenix<p>

Yami felt the sun shining on his body as he stirred from his sleep, he gave a small groan and turned over in his bed and pulled the covers closer over him for more rest. But then he heard a familiar chirping and something bounced on his back which made him sigh and sit up, he turned his head to see Kuriboh, he stated at the singing fur ball before running his hand through his hair.

'Kuriboh…it's too early' Yami groaned and laid back down again 'Go find…someone else to bother'.

Yami gave another yawn and curled up to sleep, but then Kuriboh decided to bounce further up his back making him grunt and sit up abruptly 'Fine!' Kuriboh rolled back and wriggled to get on his feet as he watched Yami stretch his arms 'I'm up, I'm up'.

Kuriboh gave a coo before bouncing out the window into the sunshine. Yami rolled his eyes and slipped out of his bed to pick up his discarded clothes, he looked around the small hut he had been given; it looked cosy with a few objects to make it more homey. Yami smiled as he pulled his trousers back on and walked out to the small balcony he had to look down at the forest floor, people were already awake and moving around to start their day, Yami smiled as he watched odd people walk by.

'Guess I need to start waking up early' Yami mumbled.

'Indeed you do'.

Yami jumped and turned to see Joey standing next to him, he sighed and put his hand over his chest 'Don't do that Joey! You startled me!'

'Sorry' The blonde apologised 'I was waiting for you to wake up; you sleep forever you know'.

Yami blushed lightly and pulled his shirt on before turning to Joey 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Not really. Just wanted to know how you're getting on' Joey smiled 'So how are you getting on?'

'Uhh…fine I guess' Yami then rubbed his arm 'Though I could do with a shower'.

'Sorry mate' Joey shook his head with a grin 'No showers here'.

Yami groaned 'I am not going around stinking'.

'You don't have to, we have baths. Want to see?'

'Sure…'

Joey then let out the eagle wings from his back and swooped down to the ground level, as the wings curled up to his back he turned to Yami and gestured him to follow. Yami decided to take a safer route, climbing down the ladder before jumping the last steps and jogging over to Joey's side as they walked through the woods.

Yami glanced at some of the people who walked around; some being adults and elderly while others were mere children. Yami turned to Joey.

'There's a lot of us here' Yami commented.

'Yep. All our brothers and sisters in a sense' Joey chuckled.

'But…where did they come from?'

'The usual places' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Shunned from their families, kicked out of their homes, escaped from slavery, it's the usual story with these guys. We're some of the lucky ones who escaped alive'.

'Oh…' Yami bit his lip 'I didn't know how harsh it can be'.

'Yeah…if you learn one thing in this world Yami, it's that being different carries its costs'.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the baths Joey had talked about, but Yami ended up staring as his body started to sweat and steam rose into the air. Joey grinned and patted Yami on the back.<p>

'Great isn't it?' He chortled.

'It's a hot spring' Yami frankly said.

'And? It gets us clean' Joey then shrugged off his jacket 'You don't mind if I join you right? Looks nice and warm in there'.

'Err…I guess not…'

'Great' Joey then finished stripping the rest of his clothes away before he slipped into the warm water, he shivered before chuckling and turning to Yami 'Come on, it's perfect temperature'.

'Well…I…'

'And don't worry, I've probably seen more naked guys then you have, it won't bother me a bit'.

"That doesn't help at all" Yami thought but started to strip nonetheless and slipped in next to Joey, giving a small sigh as he felt his body tingle at the warm touch.

Joey grinned and rested back 'Feel nice?'

'Err…I guess so' Yami looked around at the other nearby hot springs 'So…how long have you been here?'

'About seven years now' Joey answered.

'And you don't have a family?'

'Eh probably. But I don't care, they haven't come looking for me, so why should I look for them right?'

Yami shrugged 'How long has Yugi been here?'

Joey frowned in thought 'I don't actually know…he was here when I came here so…I presume a few more years then me…I don't know you'd have to ask him'.

'Alright' Yami sunk lightly and blushed lightly 'Yugi…err…is nice isn't he?'

'Nice? Sure' Joey shrugged and splashed his neck lightly with the water 'I'm surprised how kind he is, he's like perfect dream man…or maybe woman since he's so damn effeminate'.

'Yeah…h-has Yugi got…a girlfriend or something?'

'Pfft doubt it. Yug's gay'.

'Oh…right…' Yami glanced to the side "That only makes me happier…for some reason".

Joey sighed and sat up, letting the large eagle wings spread from his back before holding his breath and ducking under the water, he quickly surfaced again and pulled his blonde fringe out of his face before shaking his wings and laughing as Yami tried to cover his head from the loose water Joey sprayed.

'Sorry, sorry' Joey apologised as he sat back again 'Thought I'd clean the friends'.

'Right…' Yami observed the brown and golden wings as they dripped water off their tips, they looked soft to touch and were curled up along Joey's back much like an angels wings would flow 'So…those wings…they're normal?'

Joey chuckled 'I suppose. Don't you know much about being a spirit possessor?'

Yami shook his head as he ran his wet hands through his hair 'Not really…they didn't teach it at school'.

Joey only laughed some more 'A spirit possessor is someone who shares their body with a certain spirit' Joey shrugged his shoulders casually 'I think it's pretty cool. You don't have to do anything at all apart from live and stuff'.

'So…what kind of spirit do you have?'

'Roc'.

Yami stared 'A Roc?'

'Yep. All it does is give me wings and ultra-strength' Joey grinned 'I could pick twenty of you up with ease'.

'I see…'

'And I know that you're a phoenix. I heard Marik and Bakura talking about it before'.

'Err…I guess…' Yami mumbled 'I don't know what one is'.

'Just like superman wrapped up in one person' Joey joked 'As far as I know, you have super strength, super speed, all the works'.

Yami hummed in thought 'Would explain why I won all the races in sports at school' Yami chuckled along as Joey laughed at the thought, he then blushed lightly and glanced away 'W-What about Yugi? D-Does he have a spirit thingy or what?'

'Yeah, he's a…water nymph I believe' Joey nodded 'Swim good, heal well, create life, pretty nifty'.

'Oh…that sounds cool…'

Joey then smirked 'Why you asking so much about Yugi eh?'

Yami blushed and shook his head 'N-No reason'.

'Oh I get it' Joey then sniggered and imitated zipping his mouth shut.

'Oh, looks like we ain't alone'.

The two looked up at the new voices and saw Malik and Ryou watching them, Yami sunk a little when he remembered the two from yesterday; more importantly Malik defending Yugi from Yami, he just hoped that the male didn't like him because he didn't know him.

'You joining us?' Joey asked as he turned around to face them.

'Sure' Malik and Ryou stripped from their clothes and slipped into the warm water, Yami kept his head down and hoped he wouldn't be grilled by the two.

'By the way Yami has a crush on Yugi' Joey sniggered with a grin.

Yami flushed up red and splashed water his way 'I-I do not!'

'Do too. Why were you asking so many questions about him?'

'Joey!'

'You better not' Malik warned and washed his arm lightly 'Yugi doesn't need someone like you around, so don't even think you can reach Yugi's level'.

'Yes…' Yami replied glumly and looked at the water in a sulk.

'Shouldn't you be letting Yugi decide all this?' Joey queried.

'I'm sure Yugi will agree'.

'Right…' Joey smiled and casually sat back 'Well I'm sure if Yami wanted to do that, he could get Yugi, right?'

'Suppose' Yami mumbled trying to stay out of the conversation.

'Like hell I'll let him'.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

I really swear I didn't forget about it! Have mercy on me! Sob.

But we learnt some more about these spirit possessors eh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Don't trust Marik and Bakura

Yes.

This really was my own vision to get Yami closer to Yugi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Don't trust Marik and Bakura<p>

Yami climbed down the ladder from his small house after getting changed and being awoken by Kuriboh once again, he jumped the last few steps to the ground and looked up as Kuriboh bounced around him.

'Yeah, yeah you got me up' Yami gave him a small stroke before he bounced off again.

Yami watched him and blushed slightly when he saw Yugi standing some distance away with Ryou and Malik, Kuriboh bounced into his arms and nuzzled his neck playfully making Yugi giggle, Yami smiled and was about to call to Yugi but Malik spotted Yami and pulled Yugi away. Yami sighed and hung his head, with Yugi's overprotective friend he wasn't going to get anywhere close to the male.

'Shame really' Yami jumped when an arm went around his shoulder, he looked up to see Bakura standing by his side 'When the guy you really want is guarded well'.

'I…guess…' Yami mumbled.

'Alright stick them up!' They turned around to see Marik holding a gun.

Yami tensed but Bakura only rolled his eyes 'Marik it hasn't got any bullets'.

Marik groaned and glared at the white haired male 'Give me some fun Bakura!'

'No. Besides, Yami needs our love advice'.

Yami crimsoned heavily 'I-I don't!'

'Liar' Bakura grinned as Marik approached 'You want to get close to Yugi right?'

Yami looked up at the two males with a red face but nodded shyly 'Y-Yeah…'

'And know it all Malik in the way right?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Then we know how to get closer to Yugi that Malik can't intervene'.

'H-How?'

The two grinned 'By playing a small game. Interested?'

Yami looked between the two males and shrugged his shoulders 'I guess…'

'Excellent'.

* * *

><p>Marik and Bakura lead Yami to the top of the hill near the woods; Yami looked around at the barren wasteland while Bakura was continuously trying to brush his hair back behind his ear as the wind tried to blow it back.<p>

'Where the hell is Marik?' Bakura growled impatiently.

'What are we supposed to be doing up here?' Yami questioned.

'You'll see' Bakura said vaguely 'As soon as Marik gets his damn ass here soon'.

Yami rolled his eyes but continued looking around, then there was a loud thud which made Yami jump and see Marik tapping on a metal container, the door had been removed and was laid on its back.

'I swear it gets heavier everyday' Marik mumbled and flexed his arms.

'Whatever' Bakura walked over and turned to Yami 'Yo Yami, get in'.

'In?' Yami repeated as he walked over 'You mean we're going to ride it?'

'Yep' Bakura then shoved him inside and watched as he wriggled his body to sit comfortably 'This is the game'.

Yami looked over the front as Bakura sat behind him, from where he sat it was a long way down and it was no doubt going to be fast. Yami bit his lip as Marik pulled it back slightly.

'I-Is this safe?' He questioned stutteringly.

'We would tell you, but instead you just better hold on for life' Bakura chuckled 'Alright let go Marik'.

Marik then gave the container a rough push and jumped in the back as it started to skid down the hill. Yami held tightly to the edges as the wind started to whip past his face, Bakura and Marik also held onto the sides only to turn it when it was about to collide with something.

Yami then looked up ahead seeing a large rock straight in front of them, but before Yami could warn them Bakura shouted 'Abandon ship!'

Yami turned to Bakura and Marik as they quickly leapt out of the container, Yami didn't waste any time and also jumped out so he rolled onto the ground with a groan and looked up when he heard a clash and the container hit the rock, it was pushed on its side and rolled towards Yami. In a rush of panic Yami managed to curl most of his body up as the container fell on top of him before rolling off down the rest of the hill.

Yami was paled and kept looking up at the sky as his body then relaxed again, Marik and Bakura walked over and leaned over Yami to see his shaken face.

'You okay Yami?' Bakura questioned.

'I think he's gonna scream' Marik sang happily.

It was no surprise Yami let out a yell of pain and hugged his left arm as it stung with pain, Marik and Bakura only smirked and gave a thumbs up to the plan. It seemed he wasn't quick enough to retract all of his body.

* * *

><p>Yugi was tending to Kuriboh in his small hut, stroking his brown fur before hearing whimpering and a knock. Yugi looked up to see Yami whimpering in pain and Marik holding him steady, his arm recoiled into his chest, Yugi stood up and put his hands on his hips on a scolding manner.<p>

'What have you done now?' Yugi demanded.

'We were only playing' Marik defended innocently while pushing Yami in 'But you can fix him up'.

They then quickly ran off leaving Yugi rolling his eyes and walking closer 'You okay Yami?'

'I don't know' Yami muttered 'Define okay'.

Yugi smiled lightly before gently pulling him to a chair 'Broken arm?'

'I think so…' Yami hissed as he tried to move it.

'Yeah, something usually gets broken if you hang around with Marik and Bakura' Yugi gently held Yami's hand and stroked over it lightly before outstretching it. Yami bit his lip at the pain but it wasn't as bad when he tried to move it, Yugi stroked over it again before turning to the cooing Kuriboh.

'Kuriboh, can you pass me the bandages please'.

Kuriboh hummed and picked up the bandages with his paws before handing them to Yugi, he gave the creature a small smile before starting to wrap Yami's arm in a tight bandage.

'It doesn't feel that bad' Yugi reassured as he bandaged it up 'Probably lucky to have a small fracture, it'll take a few weeks for it to heal completely so try not to move it around too much okay?'

'Yeah thanks' Yami blushed lightly at how low Yugi leant to him; Yami could see the back of his hair on his neck, his perfectly coloured skin, though Yami wasn't sure why he had the urge to smell Yugi's skin-was it normal to see if they had a wonderful aroma?

Yami closed his eyes with a deeper blush and leaned closer to Yugi's neck as he continued to work on Yami's arm, hoping he could be at least discreet with his strange urges.

'Yami?'

Yami crimsoned heavily and pulled away 'W-What?'

'Are you alright? You looked like you was about to faint'.

Yami glanced away 'I-I'm fine' "Just making myself look like an idiot".

'Well okay' Yugi finished the bandaging before gently putting Yami's arm in a sling 'There you go, all better'.

Yami smiled and glanced down at his arm 'Thanks…I guess I'm lucky that you know about being a doctor and stuff' Yami chuckled.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Absolutely. You just have to watch out for Marik and Bakura'.

'Yeah I will, I don't think I'll make the same mistake again'.

'Good' Yugi then brushed Yami's bangs out of his face and stroked over his face lightly making Yami turn red 'It would be a shame if Marik and Bakura roughed up your face too much…'

Yami stared up at Yugi 'U-Uhh…t-thanks…I-I guess…'

Yugi blushed lightly and let go of him, brushing his clothes idly 'Y-Yes well…y-you can go now if you want. R-Remember to stay out of trouble'.

'R-Right'.

Yami then stood up and walked to the door as Yugi turned to Kuriboh to distract himself, Yami bit his lip 'Yugi?'

'Yes Yami?'

'Uhh…thank you…'

Yugi gave a small smile to the male 'It's no problem'.

Yami gave a small nod before walking out and leaving Yugi to do his own things.

* * *

><p>Joey kept looking at Yami's arm as the food was brought out that evening, Yami gave a small frown as Joey poked it lightly.<p>

'How did you break it?' Joey questioned.

'Long story' Yami replied.

'Was it painful?'

'Incredibly'.

'Did you wish you were dead?'

Yami turned to him with a frown 'No'.

Marik and Bakura sat down opposite them and grinned 'Oi Yami' Yami turned to them with a frown 'How did it go?'

'Alright. You didn't tell me you were going to break my arm!'

Marik chuckled 'Yeah, but it did the job right? You got…closer?'

'You should be thanking us then'.

Yami grumbled to himself but rested his head on his spare arm and looked away from them 'I'm confused' Joey rubbed his head.

'You don't need to understand' Yami muttered.

'Hey Yami' Yami blushed as he looked up when Yugi sat next to him with a smile 'How's your arm doing?'

'O-Oh much better' Yami replied.

Bakura and Marik sniggered under their hands getting a hard kick from Yami 'Remember what I said'.

'Y-Yeah. Not too much movement so it'll heal'.

Yugi patted his shoulder 'Good boy'.

'Oohh!' Marik and Bakura hummed in unison 'Good boy Yami!'

They laughed loudly making Yami crimson red and kick them again under the table, but even after their warning kick they were still sniggering at the thought.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'I-It's fine' Yami reassured and continued to eat.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

I had to break something of his; the arm seemed the best thing…

But he got closer to Yugi…I think…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. The inventors

Okay, okay, okay.

This is the last chapter before roughing people up. Yeah! Woo! Just get on with it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-The inventors<p>

Yami was sat with Yugi again as he checked his broken arm, Yami soon found that despite the pain of having a broken arm Marik and Bakura were right, he got to spend a lot more time with Yugi without being chased off. Yugi was inspecting Yami's arm, gently feeling over the arm, unaware of Yami's long gaze at him.

Yugi then turned to him making Yami flush up as he smiled 'How does that feel?'

'Oh…umm…o-okay I guess' Yami mumbled and focused on his arm again 'J-Just…a little hurt'.

'I see' Yugi then put Yami's arm back to his chest and slipped it through the sling 'I'd say two or so more weeks'.

Yami groaned but still gave a small smile 'It's getting kind of boring now, can't you just stick my arm back together?'

Yugi gave a light chuckle 'I wish it was that easy Yami, unfortunately our bodies don't work like that'.

'Yeah…still boring though'.

Yugi smiled 'Well I'm sure you can find something to do'.

Yami nodded and stood up and before turning to Yugi 'What about you? Did you always want to be a doctor?'

'Oh, I just wanted to help people' Yugi gave a small sigh as he turned to Kuriboh who cooed, giving him a small stroke over his fur 'Guess I found a way…'

'Oh. Who taught you that? Your mum or your dad?'

Yugi bit his lip and glanced down at his feet 'I…I don't have a dad…and my mum died when I was born…'

'Oh…I-I'm sorry' Yami bit his lip and hung his head.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured and smiled up at Yami 'I'm happy here. Anyway, you probably don't want to be bored by my life story, off you go'.

'I just…'

Yugi looked up and tilted his head 'Yes?'

'Uhh…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck nervously 'Well…can I help you with anything? I-It's just you're always alone in here s-so I thought you might like some help'.

Yugi smiled 'That's nice of you to ask' Yugi then smiled broadly 'I think I know where I can put you' Yugi walked past him and gestured Yami to follow 'Follow me'.

Yami followed Yugi out, curious as to where the male was going to take him.

* * *

><p>Yami stood by a tree as he listened to Yugi plead with Malik, he should've known with how his luck had run so far in the last month he'd be posted with Malik. He wasn't even sure what the male did in his little den, but he was sure if Malik did accept Yugi's offer he was going to get the worse job; perhaps he should've not mentioned how useless he felt with his broken arm.<p>

'Yami?' Yami looked up as Yugi walked to him and took his good hand 'Malik finally caved in'.

Yami gave a small nervous laugh 'Yeah…that's good…'

Yugi lead Yami to Malik and Ryou who were waiting, Malik immediately glared at Yami who hid behind Yugi slightly, hoping that he could somehow think of a reason to back out of this deal.

'Malik be nice' Yugi scolded lightly before letting go of Yami 'And be nice, remember he just broke his arm'.

'Mmm' Malik grunted in response and picked up a spanner.

'Okay then' Yugi turned to Yami and patted him on the arm 'I'll see you later then Yami'.

Yami swallowed a lump but gave a small nod as he watched Yugi walk away 'Oi' Yami turned back and gave a small yelp before catching the spanner 'You have fast reflexes…I like that'.

Yami gave a small and shaky sigh as he walked closer to the two, he turned to Ryou who picked something up and when he saw Yami looking he blushed slightly and showed it to him. Yami tilted his head but smiled as he examined a small robotic bird that laid in Ryou's hand, apart from its dismal grey tinge it seemed to fit finely. Yami looked up at Ryou again, showing his impressed smile.

'That's really cool' Yami praised then looked to Ryou 'Did you make it?'

Ryou nodded and then clicked a small switch on its back to make the wings beat fast, Ryou then threw it in the air and watched it fly around. Yami smiled and turned to watch it fly over to Malik, who caught it as it struggled to break free in his grasp.

'Well I thought it was cool' Yami shrugged his shoulders.

'Yugi says you could be good with your hands, are you?'

'Err…well I-I've never actually made anything…but I've seen my father do it all the time'.

'Hmm, well seeing isn't actually as doing is it? I suppose I could give you a try'.

Yami gave a small smile 'T-Thanks' He then felt a tug behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Ryou pull his folded piece of paper out of his back pocket 'Hey'.

Ryou jumped and quickly held it to Yami with a small bow 'Sorry' He mumbled.

Yami took the paper back only to get it swiped by Malik as he opened it up to read it 'What is this? A robot design?'

Yami bit his lip and nodded his head as Malik turned it before humming and moving around 'Quite a good design. We can do this'.

Yami stared plainly 'Really?'

'Uh huh, have to improvise some parts but I'm sure with a bit of work we can make it work'.

'Awesome!' Malik then turned to Yami with a raise of his brow 'I-I mean…thanks'.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Yami spent with Malik and Ryou, fixing the odd items they were given to make them work again, he rather enjoyed spending time with them seeing as they were Yugi's friends he often came to check up on them when he wasn't busy. Yami seemed quite content with his new position, he had something he enjoyed doing and he was seeing Yugi on a regular basis-and they seemed to be getting closer as the days went past.<p>

After Yami got his arm out of the sling and was given a stern warning to not put too much strain on it for a while, he gave more of a helping hand with Malik and Ryou with his design. Joey leaned against the tree as he watched the three of them huddle over it, giving it the last touches.

'Will it shoot lasers?' Joey asked.

'No' Yami answered.

'Fly?'

'No'.

'Have rocket powered arms?'

'No'.

'Talk?'

'No'.

Joey frowned 'Your robot sucks'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Just because it can't do the cool things in the movie doesn't mean it's worthless Joey' Yami explained 'It's an advancement in technology, maybe after a lot of thinking we'll be able to put lasers and stuff in, but for now let's just be grateful that this might work'.

'Hmm…how are you going to get it working then?'

'Tapping into the mainstream power we have' Malik answered as he hooked some wires through 'We certainly have more than enough to give this guy a boost, he'll just…need to repower every night'.

'Oh' Joey frowned as he looked at where they were and then to the power outage 'How you going to get it over there?'

'It's not that heavy Joey; we'll carry it or push it over there'.

'And why did you make it so small? Aren't robots like supposed to be as big as a building?'

'Another time Joey' Yami smiled as they finished up with the insides and stood up 'Alright, let's charge it up'.

Malik and Yami hooked an arm over their shoulders and carefully dragged it over to the power outage.

'Yo Yami!' Marik called out 'Is that your tin man?'

'Yep!' Yami shouted back and sat him down with a heavy sigh 'For something so small he does weigh a bit'.

'We've plastered him up with metals from all sorts of scraps, he's gonna be heavy' Malik then knelt down by the power and hummed as he took out a lead and plugged one end into the sockets in the back of the robot and into the power outage 'Ow!' Malik quickly took his hand back and shook it 'Got shocked'.

'You okay Malik?'

'Yeah…I'll be fine'.

Yami gave a nod and watched as the battery symbol on the front started to light up and gain power to it, they waited for a few moments until they were sure he was fully charged up and unplugged the robot where they pulled it up onto its feet and fiddled around with it until they turned it on.

'Is it on?' Joey asked and tilted his head.

'Yeah' Yami bit his lip 'It's…a bit scratchy but he's most definitely on'.

'Really?' Joey waved his hand in front of the makeshift eyes they created 'Can it see us?'

'No, it can't register sight like us' Malik explained as he put his hands on his hips 'It's more or less like a computer. It can think…but not like a human can. We'd need more advance equipment to do that'.

'Oh, so it can surf the net for us?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'No Joey. Not that'.

'Damnit'.

Yugi skipped over when he spotted Yami with Malik and Ryou, he tilted his head at the small robot 'It's my height!' He giggled.

'Yes' Malik crossed his arms over his chest 'I noticed that too'.

Yami gave a nervous smile but then was tugged closer as Yugi reached up to kiss his cheek, Yami burned crimson as Yugi skipped over to kiss Malik and Ryou on the cheek 'Well I think it's great and you three are going to get bigger portions for dinner tonight'.

'If that's all it takes we'll be doing this everyday'.

Yugi giggled again and turned to Yami who was still stunned by his kiss 'Yami?'

Yami turned to him with his hand over his cheek 'Y-Yes?'

'What are you going to call it?'

Yami rolled his eyes in thought 'Err…' He then looked to the side spotting silver writing on the side and traced his fingers over it 'Sony…yeah Sony!'

'Sony?' Joey sniggered 'Dude that's so weird'.

'I quite like it' Malik added with a smile 'Gives it a robotic feel and all. What do you think Ryou?' Ryou smiled and nodded as well 'Ryou likes it too'.

Yami smiled but then turned to it as it started to tip; he quickly caught it and sat it down before checking the battery power 'We need to charge it up longer I think'.

'Alright' Malik helped Yami plug it back in with a sigh 'It'll take a few hours for it to charge up properly then, in the meantime why don't we play some volleyball?'

'I haven't played that for a while!' Yugi squealed and nodded excitedly 'Yes lets!'

'Alright, Yami you want to make it an equal team?'

Yami turned to him, surprised by the invitation 'Really? You mean it?'

'Sure, we need an equal team to play volleyball, you in or out?'

'Err…in sure'.

Yami smiled as he saw Yugi pulling Ryou away as soon as he was out of distance turned to him 'But this doesn't mean we're best buddies, I still don't trust you'.

Yami gave a nod 'Err…sure' Yami watched Malik catch up with the other three before smirking and touching his cheek 'Like hell I back off now' Yami chuckled as he stroked the spot Yugi had kissed his cheek and hurried to catch up with them.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

-Shuffles into corner-

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Hunters

Yes…yes I am this evil…

And I love it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Hunters<p>

'Yami!' Yami groaned as Marik put his arm around him which Yami quickly figured meant he wanted something 'Me and Bakura decided-'

'You decided' Bakura interrupted.

'-that we want to play water bomb. You wanna give it a try?'

'What is…water bomb?' Yami questioned, rather concerned by the name 'What do you have to do?'

Marik then held up ten metal rings on his arm, making Yami raise his brow at them 'We throw these in the river, and whoever collects the most is the winner'.

'In the river?' Yami glanced towards the river before looking back 'Isn't it a bit fast for us to swim in?'

'Nah, only after it rains'.

'Well…I guess I could try it out…'

'Cool! Let's go get the champ; I'm sure he'd love to try him out'.

'Who's the champ?' Yami asked as he watched Bakura run off to get him.

'Oh…someone you'll know' Marik replied vaguely and dragged Yami off to the river.

Once Marik had brought Yami to the river he waited for Bakura to return, leaving the teen to strip down to his underwear and stood hugging his body as they waited for the champ to join with them.

'I'm getting cold' Yami complained.

'Then start running' Marik joked with a smirk 'It'll get your blood running around you'.

Yami rolled his eyes but when Marik was turned started to jog on the spot to warm himself up, watching the water gently move by in front of him until he heard footsteps.

'Managed to drag his ass here!' Bakura shouted to them.

Yami turned but then blushed red when he realised that the champ was Yugi himself, Yami quickly ducked behind Marik which made him turn to watch over his shoulders 'You never told me it was Yugi!' Yami hissed.

'So?'

'I'm practically naked! And he's going to see me like this!'

Marik smirked 'And this is a problem?'

'Marik!'

'Hey guys' Yugi greeted and tilted his head when Marik pushed Yami out of hiding, the teen hugging his chest desperately in an attempt to cover himself.

'Yugi, this is your competition' Marik said proudly and hit Yami on the back 'What do you say?'

'I'm fine with it' Yugi gave a small smile as he walked past and slipped off his shirt 'If Yami wants to of course'.

'Y-Yeah' Yami mumbled and shuffled uncomfortably as he watched Yugi strip down to his underwear as well, his eyes taking in his slender body with please before Marik slapped his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts.

'Keep your eyes on the other prize Yami' Marik joked making him burn up crimson 'How about I collect for Yami, and Bakura you're Yugi'.

'Right. Bet you I'm going to win'.

'Like hell!' Marik then turned to Yami and whispered in his ear 'Focus on your swimming and not Yugi's ass okay? I want you to beat him'.

'M-Marik' Yami whimpered as Marik moved away and threw the metal rings into the water.

'Alright, get ready you two' Marik ordered so the two of them moved closer to the bank and stared into the blue crystal water 'Ready…off you go!'

Yugi then dived into the river and was soon followed by Yami; the teen swam around before finding one of the metal rings, he quickly grabbed it before kicking the bottom of the river to push himself to the surface, taking a large gasp he swam back and handed Marik the ring which he proudly held up to Bakura.

'First point to me!' He cheered and waved it teasingly in Bakura's face.

Bakura smirked and then Yugi surfaced with a gasp, his face having changed once he had got in the water with small fins poking out the side of his face and his hands and feet had turned webbed to help him move through the water. He came to the bank and handed Bakura three rings before diving underneath.

'Three points to me' Bakura replied smugly.

'Don't you let him win!' Marik growled to Yami, making the teen nod his head and duck under.

The two collected the rings and handed them back to Marik and Bakura, with only one left, Yami could hear the muffled threats from Marik above him to get the last ring to make it a draw. Yami searched the bottom of the river before finding the metal ring and grabbing it, but as soon as he did Yugi grabbed it as well and the two looked up at each other. Seeing Yugi's smile only made him blush and let go of the ring so Yugi would take it, he swam back to the surface followed by Yami after him.

Marik glared at Yami as Yugi handed Bakura the last ring and was helped out, Yami hung his head and crawled out before a towel was chucked on top of him for him to dry off.

'Thanks a lot' Marik mumbled 'You don't know the kind of things Bakura will do to me now that he's won'.

'Sorry…' Yami mumbled and started to dry his hair out.

'And here I thought your long legs would be useful'.

'Oi Marik' Marik groaned but turned to see Bakura's smug face 'You know what I want now'.

'I hate being on bottom!' Marik whined and let Yami sidle away as Marik continued to whine to a happy Bakura.

Yami sighed as he gathered his clothes along with Yugi while they dried themselves, Yami couldn't help but stare as Yugi pulled his clothes back on, watching his hands pat down his clothes before he spotted Yami staring making him turn back to drying his body off.

'You okay?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'Don't worry, Marik and Bakura like to let's say…do something new to spice things up'.

'Y-Yeah…I figured that out…'

Yugi smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly before walking off. Yami let out a heavy sigh, putting his clothes back on and joining back their group.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Yami was sat in between Yugi and Joey again, after having helped with the food and serve it up. Joey finished filling his mouth up before turning to Yami, the teen unaware of his staring.<p>

'I heard Yugi kicked your butt at water bomb' Joey commented making Yami nod.

'Yeah…' Yami mumbled.

'Don't feel so bad about it' Joey reassured and patted his back 'Yugi was like built for that game, I've yet to meet anyone who can beat him; he thrashes my butt constantly. You know what? We should make a flying game and challenge Yugi to that, then we can beat him'.

Yugi gave a small giggle at the thought 'I'll find a way to beat you Joey'.

'Like hell I'd let you'.

They gave small chuckles at Joey's comment before turning back to the food for a while, then there was a thud and everyone jumped back as they stared at a small beeping ball on the table. Yami frowned and moved closer to observe the silky silver cover it had, a small green light flashing, it then sped up. The green light flickered and blinked rapidly before there was a small poof and smoke burst from it, spreading around the area and cloaking it in thick smoke. A few people choked and coughed as they backed away from the smoke.

'Everyone run now!' Someone shouted and then there was bustle, hearing running footprints against the ground as everyone took their direction and ran away.

Yami looked around in the grey walls, hoping he would see someone or a direction he knew of but seeing nothing he simply turned and began running, a minute or so later he burst out of the smoke field and darted into the dark woods. He panted as he ran, pushing back branches that got in his way before he slowed down and looked around, but his eyes only took in darkness. There was no noise and no sign of any other person around.

'Hello?' Yami called out as he heard his voice echo 'Guys? Anyone?'

He looked around more and walked backwards unsurely 'Yugi? Joey?' He continued to shout out 'Marik? Bakura? Malik? Ryou? Anyone?' Yami raised his brow 'Kuriboh?'

Yami listened for a few moments before turning to walk away in search of more people, but then there was a chomp and Yami screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor and grasped his burning leg. His hands groped around his ankle, feeling liquid pulse out from his wound and a large spiked metal clamped over his ankle-presumably a bear trap. Yami bit his lip back to hold the pain away as he tried pulling it away to free himself but with no luck.

Then there was a flood of light, making Yami cringe and cover his eyes as he turned to see what looked like a car drive closer to him before stopping, the headlights shining on Yami and his trap.

'Well look at him, he'll fetch us a fair few' One guy commented with a smirk, ignoring Yami's pain.

'Yeah he'll do' Another added as he put the shotgun away 'Let's bring him in then'.

Yami saw another guy jump out from the car and approach Yami, desperate to try and get away from them Yami scrambled away but with his leg in pain it was hard and painful to do so attempted to crawl away using his hands but the man grabbed him and placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Yami groaned and tried to shove him away, but the sweet smell quickly floated through Yami and his eyes fell closed and he went limp as the men laid him on the grass and freed him from his trap, then picking him up and carrying him over to the car to put inside.

******************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Yeah…I made Yami walk straight into a bear trap. I'm that bad.

No I'm not but it's still fun nonetheless. Gosh he's been kidnapped! I wonder why…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Coliseum fight

Aha…no didn't forget about this at all.

Ahahahahaha! I lies!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Coliseum fight<p>

Yami awoke with a groan, a numb feeling in his ankle, and the sounds of cries and moans filling the air. Yami's eyes fluttered open to be met with a grey looking wall, Yami shrugged his stiff body to sit up and rubbed his head as he felt slightly dizzy from the loss of blood. Looking down at his leg he could see a scruffy bandage wrapped around his wound, it was the best protection he had for now.

He then looked up and frowned when he realised he sat in a cell, large metal bars grounded in the floor and ceiling making it impossible for Yami to get past them. He stood up with a hiss of pain but managed to limp over to the bars to peer out of it. Rows among rows of cells filled the large corridor, and in each cell was a person who was begging to be released and some of them with scares and missing limbs-but Yami was sure that they weren't normal people and were in fact spirit possessors.

Yami carried on looking around, spotting some guards who were patrolling by the prisons and occasionally hit the bars and ordered the prisoners to be silent. Yami looked around at his cell, trying to find a flaw he could use to his advantage but found no such thing 'I need to get out' He whispered.

'You can't' A voice next to him replied.

Yami jumped and tried to look out of his cell and into the next one, but he couldn't so had to make do with just the voice 'Where am I?'

'You're in the Coliseum' The voice replied with a small sigh.

'And…what is the Coliseum?'

'It's a place they sell Spirit possessors based on their fighting. They put two or more possessors together and whoever comes out top they sell off. The losers are put in the room'.

'The room?'

'Do you see the room at the end of the corridor?' Yami tilted his head but managed to see half of a door at the other end.

'Yes'.

'Let's just say that some people go in there and never come back out'.

Yami swallowed thickly and looked around at the other cages he could see, making sure that no one he knew was in them 'I have to get out before I end up in there…'

A chuckle came from the voice 'Good luck kid'.

There was a loud slam followed by loud voices, Yami turned his head to see a man wearing a rather bright and posh looking suit walk down between the prison cells with men following behind him, he was ranting on about looking for a fighter that would look good against a weak opponent so they could make more money.

'I want someone not all tough but with a sharp edge to him you know?' The man continued to explain with a hum, his eyes then set on Yami who was watching curiously as the man smirked at him 'Him. He's the one!'

'Sir he hasn't recovered from his wound yet' One of the men explained 'He'd be limping around'.

'Well…it'll be a test of survival wouldn't it? Besides, his opponent won't be too much trouble, he's much weaker then he obviously is. He'll do just fine'.

* * *

><p>Yami was looking up and down the corridor again, wondering when he was supposed to be fighting and how he was supposed to get there. Then the door opened again and he noticed two guard looking men marching over to his cell, Yami backed away from the bars as they waited for the bars to disappear in the holes before marching in and grabbing Yami roughly, tugging him along so he was made to keep up with them as they took him to an elevator which pulled them up. Yami looked between the guards as he waited until the elevator came to a stop at a door that lead out into a desert looking space, Yami frowned but was pushed out there with a yelp as they door shut behind him. Yami walked bravely out into the open with the bright sun burning down at him as he looked around.<p>

He stood in the middle of an arena, the sandy coloured walls stopped him from being able to climb out and get into the stands where hundreds of people sat cheering as they watched Yami intently, a small raised platform stood on one side where the man in the strange looking suit stood and talked loudly to the people who were surrounding him, and a large glass dome covered the top so no one-including Yami-could break free.

'Here we have a nice young male' The man talked loudly to the people as Yami walked out some more 'Mid to late teens we presume so a lot of room for him to age and get stronger and quicker. The wound on his leg will heal up quickly and won't cause any problems, he's very obedient and isn't smart enough to even try to fight back or escape. And his opponent'.

Yami turned when he heard another door open and another person gave a squeak as he was shoved out and Yami stared at him.

'Yugi!' Yami called out getting Yugi's attention.

'Y-Yami? They got you too?'

'Yeah…'

'And now, let the fight begin!'

Yami looked around as the crowd suddenly quietened and waited for a fight to occur. Yugi looked up at Yami, frightened in case the male was going to hurt him but all Yami did was limp over to him and pulled him into a tight hug 'It's going to be okay' He reassured.

There were boos and hisses from the crowd and some of them tried to egg the two into fighting, but they weren't listening to them and carried on hugging each other tightly.

'We're sorry about this folks' The man calmed the audience 'They'll start fighting in a minute'.

'What do we do?' Yugi asked in a small whisper.

'Get out of here that's what we do' Yami looked up at the glass roof before pulling Yugi closer to himself 'Hold tightly and whatever you do don't move'.

Yugi nodded and clung tightly to Yami, closing his eyes as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi to keep his hold on the small teen before he let out his wings of flame spring out from his back. A few people gasped at the sight as Yami lifted from the ground and flew up to the raised platform where the man stood; he backed away when he felt the heat from Yami's wings and the glare on his face.

Yami then kicked the wall so he pushed himself away and flew faster and faster to the glass before he ducked his head and slammed his wings into the glass, easily creating a crack in the glass before the whole dome shattered and Yami flew off with Yugi still clutched to him.

The peopled quickly hid from the falling glass pieces and the man shouted and cursed at the fact that the two had escaped. A man sat in the stand idly however, after brushing off the loose glass pieces he smiled to the sky where Yugi and Yami had once been in.

'Well done Yugi' He whispered 'I can see you're doing very well on your own'.

* * *

><p>The two flew around for a long time, they were somewhere barren with only a few camps where traders seemed to be selling odd items and spirit possessors but no one they knew of was down there with them, and they only focused on getting back home. Soon the cliffs started to seem familiar with them and they came to the woods, after flying around for a few moments Yugi and Yami spotted the homes in the trees and made a land in the clearing they could see.<p>

'Yug!' Yugi turned around only to get tackled by a familiar blonde who hugged him tightly 'I thought I'd never see you again! You too Yami! Ah man I'm so happy you came back!'

'Me too' Yugi replied with a smile and hugged Joey back 'Did everyone else make it back alright?'

'Yeah, a few scars and all but they'll be fine' Joey bit his lip before hugging Yugi again 'Damn I missed you two!'

'We missed you too Joey'.

Yami gave a small smile before Yugi forcefully insisted he checked on his wound on his leg, getting a new bandage around it Yami left Yugi to check up on the others who were shaken and had small wounds themselves that needed treatment, Yami gave himself some time to rest as he watched the sky quickly darken.

Yami was lying in his bed, unable to sleep as the numbing of his leg kept him awake and wondered what he should do to pass the time. Then he heard a sigh, sitting up Yami looked out to see Yugi sitting by a tree on the ground with Kuriboh cooing in his arms.

Yugi stroked over Kuriboh's hair and watched as he bounced up and down in Yugi's lap, making the smaller one smile sadly and carry on stroking his fur.

'Yugi?' The teen looked up as Yami limped over to him.

'Yami. You should be in bed resting, you won't get better walking around you know'.

'Yeah…but it hurts and I can't sleep'.

'Oh…I can get you something for that if you like' Yugi stood up and handed Kuriboh to him 'Just wait a second and I'll get it'.

Yugi quickly skipped off into the darkness and after a few moments Yugi came back and handed Yami some small white pills 'Here, this will get rid of the pain for you, just enough time to get a good night's sleep'.

'Thanks' Yami watched as Kuriboh bounced out of his arms and float around Yugi who gave him a small smile 'You okay Yugi?'

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Yeah…I just…wish we wouldn't get raided and stuff…it feels like we're deer and all…we could lose all of our friends one day…'

'Yeah…I know' Yami shuffled closer and patted his shoulder 'But…I know it's not going to happen. Not to us, not while I'm here and looking after you'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Thank you Yami' He whispered before moving closer and standing on tip toe and reaching up to place a kiss on Yami's lips.

Yami stared at Yugi as he carried on kissing his lips, many thoughts were going through him and he wasn't sure if the shock of what had happened that day had caused Yugi to kiss Yami, but whatever had happened Yami rather liked it. He kissed Yugi's lips back, holding his waist faintly and tugging it closer as they carried on kissing, Kuriboh bouncing just above their heads with a confused look on his face as to what they were doing.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

You know what, danger always leads to kissing!

It does I say it does!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Hojo Shinzo

Big ten has arrived.

And yet, very little happens…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Hojo Shinzo<p>

Yami started to stir awake the next morning and shifted closer to the warmth that laid by his side, Yami held it tightly before frowning in his sleep before opening his eyes to see skin in front of him. Yami's face went red as he looked up and down the small body recognising Yugi was asleep in his eyes, Yami bit his lip before looking under the covers before sighing and smiling when he saw they kept their boxers on.

Yami watched Yugi's back as he carried on sleeping before pulling him closer into the hug and lightly nuzzling his skin with his face.

Once Yugi woke up the two were very shy with each other as they got dressed and ready for the day, but they both knew that they enjoyed their kisses from the previous night. Yugi then advised that Yami should go to the hot springs and wash his leg off from blood, Yami managed to get himself over to the hot springs. He sat on the edge of some water as he rolled up his trouser leg before gently slipping it into the water, he hissed a little as the water stung his leg but he bit his lip to hide it and carried on washing off the blood from his skin.

'Yo Yami!' Yami turned around to see Marik and Bakura walking over with smirks.

'Oh god' Yami mumbled but looked up as they knelt by his side.

'How's the leg Yami?' Bakura asked.

'Okay I guess…' Yami replied and carried on rubbing over the leg.

'Say Yami, we saw something very interesting this morning' Marik commented with a broader smirk 'We saw Yugi coming out with you…anything you want to share with us?'

'We weren't doing anything' Yami defended with a light pink colour.

'Oh really? So you weren't…rocking the bed shall we say?'

'No! We were just sleeping together'.

'Intimately?'

'No!' Yami sighed and shook his head 'Yugi just…wanted to sleep with me'.

'By that I'm sure he means his crotch' Bakura added making the two chuckle while Yami groaned.

'Hey!' The three turned around when they heard Joey's shout and quickly got up on their feet to try and find the blonde to see what had happened. Yami hissed in pain when he tried to run so did his best to limp after them as fast as he could, he soon reached them back in the forest where Joey had a man pinned up against a tree. He was about in his late forties and had long silver hair that he tied back in a ponytail; he wore a white like robe and carried a small bag with him that was on the ground next to him.

'There has been a mistake' He defended with a small chuckle to follow.

'Yeah I doubt it' Joey snarled 'I bet he's a spy or something for the army'.

Another chuckle came from him 'If I were a spy, do you think I'd dress that would make me easily spotted?'

'If you were dumb' Marik retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Joey!' The blonde looked over to see Yugi run towards him panting and looking at the man before turning to him 'What are you doing?'

'This guy was walking around looking suspicious, I stopped him. Good eh?'

Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Joey…you can let him go…he's not going to harm us'.

'What?' Joey nevertheless let go of the man so he could brush his clothes and pick up his bag 'And how do you know?'

'He's…a friend of mine' Yugi explained and rubbed his name 'His name is Shinzo Hojo…he helped me before…'

Joey eyed the man 'Oh…seriously?'

'Yes Joey. I wouldn't be lying'.

Shinzo chuckled as he slipped his bag over his shoulder 'Now that this incident is sorted out, am I allowed to enter your camp?'

'We'll be watching you' Marik warned as he started to walk in the direction of their home.

'Always' Bakura added as he followed Marik.

Joey only gave a sigh as Shinzo followed the group back to their home 'You sure he's your friend Yug?' Joey questioned again 'He still looks suspicious'.

'Yes Joey. I'm sure' Yugi reassured then watched the blonde shrug and walk off. Yugi smiled lightly before turning to the limping Yami 'Need some help Yami?'

'Yeah' Yami gladly took Yugi's hand so he could keep up at Yami's pace 'You…okay Yugi?'

'Yes' Yugi looked up at him with a smile 'Why? Don't I look it?'

'No…not really…'

Yugi bit his lip and glanced away 'Just…surprised to see Shinzo I guess…it's nothing to worry about Yami'.

'Okay…if you say so Yugi'.

* * *

><p>The day carried on like normal even with Shinzo hanging around watching everyone, Yami couldn't help but also feel suspicious of the man just like the others, despite Yugi reassuring he was very much safe. He didn't do much during the day, just watched the other people doing other things and how they used their spirits in their daily life-he even smiled when he saw Joey let out his wings to take off.<p>

When the night came in and everyone sat down to eat the meals given to them, Yami tried not to look to his right as Shinzo had chosen to sit next to him and instead tried to talk to Yugi who was on his left, but even Yugi wasn't in a talkative mood.

'How long have you been here Yami?' Shinzo asked making the male turn to him.

'Umm…a while…' Yami replied vaguely.

'I see. Do you miss your family Yami?'

Yami hadn't really thought much about his parents, at first he was wondering if they would find him but then he was too distracted with keeping alive to wonder if his parents were still looking for him.

'I'll take it as a yes' Shinzo smiled as he looked around at the others who were giving him odd glances 'I can make you see them again. I can make you all see your families again' He declared getting their attention 'I run a lab that specialises in your abilities and I have a machine that can take them away. Isn't that the problem you all share? You're shunned for being stronger, and different. Wouldn't you like to see your friends again? Your families? Loved ones? I can make that possible' He then stood up from the table 'I'll be leaving in the morning, if you want to go back to being normal then you must join with me. I'll see you then'.

He then turned to walk away leaving the table silent as they thought about his offer. The chance to return to the way they were seemed impossible, but if they were to pass it up they might not ever get that chance to see their families again. But was it worth the risk?

* * *

><p>Yami laid in bed that night on his own, he sighed as he looked out the window to see the starry night sky above him. He couldn't stop thinking about Shinzo and what he was offering; it seemed a little too good to be true. Yami wasn't sure how he could get rid of the spirit possessors powers so easily, was it like an injection? Or an operation? And how did Yugi know him? He said they were friends, but if Shinzo knew how to remove their powers was Yugi once his experiment? Or were they truly friends?<p>

Yami sighed and closed his eyes at the amount of questions this man caused, and although he could feel something was wrong about him, he had no other choice but to check out his story. It might be his only chance to see his parents again, and he didn't want to lose that chance.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

So…what has happened I wonder…can he be trusted?

And what is the deal with him knowing Yugi? Is Yugi keeping secrets from everyone? Oh dear I hope not…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
